Encuentros en el Hielo: una Blanca Navidad
by mlgrabla
Summary: Pequeño capítulo prometido por Navidad para los fans de mi primer fic. Un beso a todos y FELICES FIESTAS! El año que viene, más contenido 100% JELSA con la continuación de Encuentros en el Hielo. Título: Encuentros en el Hielo: el comienzo de una nueva vida.


SEIS MESES ANTES DE LA BODA

-¿Elsa?-se escuchó una voz tras la puerta- ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

La reina abrió un ojos y sonrió. Era un nuevo día en Arendelle. El invierno acababa de hacer su aparición y Jack se había encargado de cubrir de nieve todo el reino. En ese instante, el príncipe descansaba a pierna suelta junto a Elsa en la cama. La reina se volvió y lo contempló unos segundos, sintiendo que el amor que le profesaba iba en aumento cada día. Cinco golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñacióny la obligaron a levantarse.

-Elsa-llamó de nuevo Anna tras la puerta de la habitación.

La aludida se acercó y abrió un poco para ver la ilusionada cara de Anna. Elsa rió y la mandó a callar.

-Jack sigue dormido. ¿Quieres despertarle?-la riñó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Anna rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Se tapó la boca con una mano enguantada y susurró:

-Vamos, Elsa. Te espero en el jardín. ¡No tardes!

Elsa asintió y volvió dentro de la habitación. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Vio entonces que Jack no estaba en la cama, tal y como lo había dejado momentos antes. Frunció el ceño, achinó los ojos y sonrió. Hizo como si nada y se fue derecha al cuenco con agua que descansaba sobre la cómoda frente a la cama. Se lavó las manos y se las secó con una toalla que había al lado. Siguiendo con su actuación, se dirigió a la ventana y cerró el pestillo. De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre ella, pero Elsa ya estaba preparada. Con un suave movimiento, esquivó a su atacante y dejó que se estampara contra el cristal de la ventana. Elsa se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Jack.

El príncipe se removió en el suelo, dolorido y miró a Elsa con un solo ojo.

-¿Así tratas a tu novio?

-Dicen que el amor duele, ¿no?-bromeó Elsa.

Jack se levantó y se atusó los pantalones del pijama. Dormía con el pecho descubierto y eso era un factor con el que Elsa no había contado antes de bromear. Dio un paso atrás, preparándose para atacar. Jack sonrió con picardía y clavó el talón derecho en el suelo, creando una suave capa de hielo que cubrió todo el suelo de la habitación. Elsa ajustó su posición y se preparó con ambas manos para atacar. Pero, entonces, una fuerte ventisca la azotó desde atrás y la empujó hacia Jack, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Elsa trató de zafarse de aquella fuerza invisible, pero le fue imposible. Jack jugaba con esa ventaja.

-Eres un tramposo-le acusó Elsa, haciéndose la enfadada, una vez acabó entre los brazos de Jack.

-No. Soy más listo-repuso Jack, acercando su cara a la de ella.

-Creía que ese poder también me lo habías dado-insistió Elsa, evitando el beso del príncipe.

-Y lo he hecho. Lo que pasa es que no sabes ni manejarlo ni invocarlo-contestó Jack, cada vez más sonriente.

-Tramposo.

-Quejica.

-Engreído.

-Celosa.

-¡Pesado!

-Patosa.

-Ah, ¡ya vale!-trató Elsa de finalizar el asunto.

Intentó escabullirse del abrazo yendo hacia abajo, pero Jack bajaba al mismo tiempo de ella. Al final, acabaron los dos sentados en el suelo, mirándose a los ojos. Un tenso silencio se hizo entre los dos y esa química que tenían comenzó a hacer saltar chispas. Elsa sentía que el contacto de Jack le quemaba la piel y la hacía arder al mismo tiempo. Ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba... Y Jack, también. Sin embargo, el príncipe solo la miraba, no hacía nada por besarla ni incitarla a algo más.

-Me gustaría que esta noche cenáramos solos-murmuró Jack, subiendo una mano y acariciando la cara de Elsa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, hipnotizada por los ojos de Jack.

Notó entonces que estaba nervioso y eso le extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack?-quiso saber Elsa, preocupándose.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no aquí.

-¿Dónde?

Jack sonrió con ternura y movió la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Fuera?-preguntó Elsa, alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas el claro donde nos besamos por primera vez?

-Claro-reconoció Elsa, sonrojándose levemente.

-La sorpresa está allí. La preparé anoche mientras la nieve caía.

-¿Quieres hacer un picnic en invierno?-inquirió Elsa sin dar crédito a la proposición de Jack.

El príncipe asintió, sorprendiendo más aún a Elsa y dejándola aún más confundida. La reina, al ver la determinación de Jack, aceptó con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza. Jack sonrió y, solo entonces, se atrevió a besar a Elsa y a provocar en ella miles de sensaciones.

Cuando Elsa les comentó a su hermana y a Kristoff que no cenarían con ellos esa noche, ninguno puso pega alguna. Al contrario de lo que la reina había pensado, Anna les animó a que disfrutaran de la noche y a que volvieran cuando quisieran. Elsa no podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día, se lo achacó al cambio de estación y a la nieve recién caída con la que habían jugado aquella mañana. Elsa pensaba en aquello mientras terminaba de darle algunos toques a su pelo con unos pequeños copos de nieve de hielo. Se miró al espejo y le dio el visto bueno a su vestido gris marengo y a su capa negra con el forro plateado. Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Elsa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó la voz de Jack.

-Enseguida salgo.

Un par de minutos después, Elsa salió y sonrió al ver a Jack con un traje que ella misma había diseñado. Jack le ofreció el brazo y ambos bajaron la ancha escalinata hasta el vestíbulo. Nadie les paró en ningún momento y tampoco se dieron cuenta de que varios pares de ojos los observaban desde las habitaciones del hall. Se dirigieron a las caballerizas y ambos montaron en un mismo caballo. Salieron con sigilo del palacio y se internaron el bosque, en busca del claro que les traía tantísimos recuerdos.

Elsa trató de sonsacarle a Jack el misterio de aquel picnic, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, no se sentía nerviosa ni estaba histérica por saber lo que ocurría. Confiaba en Jack al cien por cien, sabía que no le haría nada malo. Cuando llegaron, Elsa ahogó una exclamación. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua del río que discurría por el claro. Varias estalagmitas sobresalían del suelo y de los árboles, dándole más claridad al lugar. En medio de todo aquello, sobre una suave manta de nieve, descansaba una botella de champagne, dos copas y una bonita cesta de mimbre claro.

-¿Te gusta?-susurró Jack al oído de Elsa.

-Me encanta...-consiguió decir la reina, anonadada por lo que veía- Es precioso... No parece el mismo sitio.

Jack no dijo nada y ayudo a Elsa a apearse. Ató las riendas del caballo a una rama alta y cogió la mano de la reina, guiándola hasta el lugar de la cena. Elsa se sentó junto a la cesta y Jack lo hizo frente a ella. Elsa no podía quitar los ojos de la decoración. De pronto, empezó a nevar suavemente y Elsa rió por lo bajo.

-¿Más dramatismo, Jack?

-Es solo para ambientar-se excusó el príncipe, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack sacó de la cesta dos platos y puso uno delante de Elsa. A continuación, extrajo dos cuencos con cóctel de marisco y un par de tenedores. Sirvió el champagne y alzó su copa.

-Un brindis-propuso Jack- por nosotros. Por seguir vivos después de lo pasado y por continuar juntos mucho tiempo más.

-Salud-coincidió Elsa.

Los dos bebieron y se sonrieron tras tragar la bebida. Entonces, empezaron a comer y a charlar, comentando cómo había sido la pelea de bolas de nieve de aquella mañana y riendo con las caras que ponía Anna cada vez que una bola le daba el cara. Después del cóctel de marisco, vino un poco de queso con pan, panecillos con mermelada y algunas cosas más, todo muy ligero.

Cuando acabaron, decidieron que era momento de terminarse la botella de champagne. Jack se encargó de recogerlo todo y lo puso junto al caballo, que intentaba encontrar algo de hierba bajo la nieve recién caída. Elsa solo sabía sonreír y admirar lo bien que Jack había organizado todo. Resultaba difícil creer que alguien tan dejado para el orden hubiese sido capaz de crear un espacio tan relajante y tenerlo todo bajo control. Una vez Jack acabó, se dirigió a Elsa y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Me concedería su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, un baile?-preguntó con galantería, haciendo reír a Elsa.

-Mi señor, se lo concedería de buen agrado de no ser porque no sé bailar y no hay música.

-Discrepo en ambas cosas, mi señora, puesto que lo primero ya lo he comprobado y respecto a lo segundo pienso ponerle remedio.

-Viendo que está todo controlado, acepto, príncipe Jack. Le concederé este baile-respondió Elsa, aceptando su mano y levantándose con su ayuda.

Jack la empujó para pegarla a su cuerpo y ambos comenzaron a moverse con suavidad sobre la nieve, creando un surco con sus pies. Jack comenzó a tararear una canción cualquiera, dándole ciertos puntos cómicos de vez en cuando. Elsa reía y reía, abrazando a Jack y siguiéndole las bromas. Hubo un momento en que ambos se calmaron y Jack dejó de canturrear. Solo se movían con lentitud, haciendo círculos cada vez más pequeños. Elsa, que tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Jack, suspiró y se sintió como en una nube, olvidando los problemas que tanto Arendelle como Pholum habían pasado para recuperar su esplendor y su riqueza... Aunque jamás sería posible reemplazar a las personas que habían perecido en la guerra.

Mientras, Jack, con la mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de Elsa, trataba de controlar sus nervios. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, pero tenía miedo de que la sorpresa final echara por los suelos todo el trabajo que había realizado. Sabía por Anna que Elsa le amaba con todo su corazón. La propia Elsa se lo decía a menudo, maravillándose con esa calidez que era capaz de expresar. Los juegos, las risas, las noches en vela haciéndole el amor, incluso las discusiones por tonterías... Todo aquello había transformado su vida, sobre todo tras devolverle la vida. Su propio poder había menguado un poco, pero sabía que lo estaba compartiendo con la persona más importante para él.

-Elsa-dijo entonces Jack, rompiendo el silencio y sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Dime-respondió Elsa, notando que el baile había parado.

-Mírame, por favor.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que los nervios habían vuelto a apoderarse de Jack, por lo que hizo lo que le pedía a la espera de que se explicase.

-Te quiero-murmuró Jack cuando Elsa le miró.

-Y yo a ti, Jack.

El príncipe sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Espero de verdad que te haya gustado esto.

-Claro que me ha gustado, Jack. Ha sido una noche mravillosa.

-Pero esto no era la sorpresa de la que te hablaba...

-¿Ah, no?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Esto lo he hecho para decirte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho desde que te conocí. Acosarte, robarte un beso, hacerte mía, darte la mitad de mi poder y de mi corazón... Jamás he querido compartir nada con nadie hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida. Y, de la misma forma que te he dado la mitad de lo que soy...-Jack se separó y se arrodilló ante la mirada atónita de Elsa-, quiero darte el resto de mi vida. Elsa... ¿Te quedas conmigo? ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Elsa enmudeció. En ningún momento se había esperado aquello, menos aún la petición de mano. Entendió entonces lo suave que había estado Anna con ella al decirle lo de sus planes aquella noche. Estaban compinchados y Anna le había dado el beneplácito a Jack. El príncipe sacó entonces un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en él que brillaba a la luz de la luna y del hielo que la reflejaba. Era hipnótico, vibrante y del mismo color que los ojos de Jack cuando anochecía. Oscuro, pero intenso. Su corazón dio miles de vueltas de campana y su mente otras mil más. Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero estaba tan petrificada que no podía hablar.

-Elsa...-dijo Jack, temiéndose lo peor ante aquel silencio tan largo.

-Oh, Jack...-suspiró Elsa con un hilo de voz, arrodillándose frente a Jack y lanzándose a su boca- Sí, sí y sí-dijo mientras le besaba.

Jack casi se desmaya por la alegría. Atrapó los labios de Elsa entre los suyos y la besó con pasión y fiereza mientras, a tientas, le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se entregaban con pasión el uno al otro, pidiendo más y queriendo más y más. No pararon de amarse hasta que el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte. Decidieron entonces que era hora de volver a casa.


End file.
